


The Sims

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun plays The SimsOriginally posted on AFF on 12/14/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1059433/the-sims-fluff-todae-drabble





	The Sims

Seunghyun was grinning at his laptop. He'd been like that for the past few days. Daesung wanted to know what Seunghyun was up to, but he was too nervous. In spite of their flirtationship, Daesung was still intimidated by his handsome hyung.

 

 

 

Seunghyun was in his pajamas and his thick dark glasses, smile across his face. Daesung smiled fondly, sighing. Seungri was hovering behind Seunghyun's chair. After a few moments he snorted and smirked at Daesung, who raised his eyebrows. Seunghyun looked up and scowled, batting the maknae away.

 

“He's playing The Sims,” Seungri said. “And you two are married.”

 

“Yah!”

 

Daesung blushed.

 

So did Seunghyun. “Wanna see?” he asked softly.

 

Daesung grinned and moved to settle himself next to Seunghyun.

 

 

 

“Why am I fat?” Daesung asked.

 

“You're not fat,” Seunghyun explained. “You're pregnant.”

 

“I'm what?!”

 

“Pregnant,” Seunghyun replied, looking proud of himself. “In this expansion pack, men can get pregnant. It's only right that my husband should bear my progeny.”

 

 

Daesung laughed- it was too ridiculous. Seunghyun just grinned at him, his smile soft and dimples showing. Daesung cleared his throat shyly, and looked back at the computer screen. “What are you doing now?”

 

 

 

Seunghyun tore his eyes away from Daesung. “I appear to be talking to your belly.”

 

Daesung and Seunghyun watched as Sim Seunghyun talked to Sim Daesung's belly, waving at it. Daesung dissolved into giggles, burying his face in Seunghyun's shoulder. The mouse clicked, and Daesung looked back. “Now what?”

 

“Oh, nothing. I'm just giving you a pregnancy massage.”

 

“You just take the best care of me, hyung!” Daesung cooed.

 

Seunghyun shrugged, blushing hotly. “I do my best for my favorite dongsaeng.”

 

Daesung leaned over and kissed Seunghyun softly, before resting his head on his shoulder and watching Seunghyun play.


End file.
